


Veglia

by michirukaiou7



Series: Diario di un segreto [10]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Angst, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/teatime.html">Tea Time, seconda edizione: 08. Veglia</a></p><p>Tosse e febbre non intendevano dargli tregua, in quell’autunno umido e gelido...</p><p>Avvertimenti: AU, accenni di shounen ai; storia ispirata all'universo di "<a href="http://haruchan.altervista.org/fiction/diario1.htm">Diario di un segreto</a>", creato da Haruka (e quindi suo ©).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veglia

**1867**

Tosse e febbre non intendevano dargli tregua, in quell’autunno umido e gelido; forse era colpa della malattia, ma gli sembrava di non aver mai sofferto così il freddo: anche se era ben avvolto nelle coperte e il braciere non veniva mai spento nella sua stanza, bastava uno degli spifferi che entravano dalle imposte mal chiuse per farlo gelare fin nelle ossa.

E poi gli sembrava che la febbre non se ne andasse mai: ogni momento aveva la testa pesante, gli occhi brucianti ed un’orrenda debolezza addosso; eppure aveva la consapevolezza di quanto poco gli rimanesse da vivere non dalla quantità di sangue che rigettava sempre più spesso, non dalla febbre che non lo abbandonava mai, non dal suo corpo che si faceva via via sempre più debole o dalla violenza sempre crescente delle sue crisi respiratorie. Il conto alla rovescia della fine lo vedeva quando, di notte, apriva gli occhi e trovava accanto a sé Kamui, Seishiro e Yuto che vegliavano il suo sonno, come si fa con i bambini, o con un moribondo che può andarsene da un momento all’altro. E quasi sperava che finisse tutto in fretta, se così doveva essere, perché andarsene con loro accanto, in fondo, non sarebbe stato così orribile.  
 


End file.
